This invention relates to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to a crimp-type connector for joining multiple wires.
Over the years a multitude of crimp-type solderless connectors have been devised for joining wires. In particular, deformable tubing has been used to form a splice between two wires. Examples of these devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,385, issued Aug. 24, 1976 to H. Klopfer; U.S. Pat. No. 2,729,695, issued Jan. 3, 1956 to F. Pierce; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,827, issued May 5, 1970 to P. Spangler.
Generally, prior art devices of the type described above are not suitable for joining more than two wires. Further, once two wires have been so joined, there is no way to join additional wires.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved device for joining multiple wires.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for joining three or more wires.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a multiple wire joining device in which additional wires may be joined subsequent to the joining of first and second wires.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a new method of joining multiple wires.